


Something No One Knew

by GachMoBrea



Series: Secret Sibling Series [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fighting, Gen, Half Brothers, One Shot, Rescue, Secret Siblings, Snart and Allen are Brothers, Unknown Secrets, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry, as The Flash, shows up to fight a Meta but isn't prepared for what the Meta has to say.<br/>This is an Alternate Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something No One Knew

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm playing with this idea, in a different way, in another fiction here on the Archive. It's much longer.*]  
> [*I added the two stories in a Series, even though they are different...It makes them easier to find.]

Barry flashes to the old theatre. Several curtains hung on the stage. The Meta villain of the week stands in the spotlight at center stage.  
"Flash!" the Meta, Heavy Hand, sneers at the hero, "Glad you could make it!"  
"You've got a lot of guts sending me an invitation to your arrest," Barry counters with a smile, "Are you ready for your reign of terror to end?"  
"Oh, no, no, no," the Meta tsks, "I think you misunderstood my message, Flash. I'm not here to fight you, no! I'm here for the family reunion."  
"What?" Barry tenses, expecting the villain to reveal his father from behind on of the surrounding curtains. He's surprised to see Heavy Hand pull a curtain and reveal an angry Snart.  
"Captain Cold?" Barry blinks, wondering what he's missing, "What are you talking about?"  
Heavy Hand looks pleased with himself, "Leonard Snart here is your long lost half brother. You both have the same mother."  
"What?" Barry, Cisco, and Caitlyn sputter together, even though the latter two were over the intercom, "Where did you get that idea?"  
Heavy Hand laughs. Snart looks annoyed, his hands are tied behind his back and his mouth is taped over.  
"I've been studying the DNA of every villain and hero of this City. I was looking for weaknesses or strengths. That's the best way to defeat those against you," Heavy Hand adjusts his grip on Snart, "Imagine my surprise when I discover that you and Cold share genetic markers. I looked into your pasts and did the math. Congratulations."  
The Flash's mind goes blank for exactly three seconds which, for a speedster, is a pretty long time. Snart manages to jab his elbow into the Meta's ribs. Heavy Hand retaliates with a fierce backhand.  
"Hey!" Barry flashes forward and pushes the Meta away from Cold.  
"Gotcha," the Meta smiles, cracking his neck in anticipation, "Let me have it."  
Barry goes toe-to-toe with Heavy Hand. Each of them put in a solid blow every other move. The Meta manages a strong uppercut after Barry got him in the stomach. Barry flashes away to catch his breath and wipe the blood off his chin.  
"Come on!" the other goads, "Come at me!"  
"Ahh," Barry runs at him, dodges a blow, and uses the momentum to throw the other through the wall. Heavy Hand is out before he hits the ground.  
Barry takes a moment to catch his breath. He looks to where Snart was, expecting the man to have run off during the fight, and was surprised to see him watching with that cool confidence he has in abundance.  
In a flash, Cold is untied. Barry lets the other man remove the tape himself, not sure if super speed would help with the pain of removal.  
"I suppose I should say thanks," Snart's voice is oozing with sarcasm, "Dear brother."  
"Snart-" Barry tries but Cold raises his hand.  
"As far as I'm concerned he's just another wacko trying to get under the Central City speedster's skin," he tosses the tape to the ground, "I for one don't believe a word that came out of his mouth."  
"Listen, I'm not saying he's the most truthful guy," Barry widens his hands in exasperation, "But what would be the point in making that stuff up?"  
"Who knows us criminal's minds, Scarlet," Snart shrugs, "I'll be seeing you."  
With that, the other man leaves. Barry is at a loss for words. He looks to the tape on the floor and picks it up.  
"Cait, I have a favor to ask."

Leonard Snart is enjoying his drink at his favorite bar. There are no other patrons. There's no music. It's just him, the drink, and his thoughts.  
Then Barry Allen sits next to him and his train of thought is derailed.  
"Barry," Snart acknowledges the other without looking at him.  
"Snart," Barry pushes a file over to the other, "I have something for you."  
With a raised eyebrow, Snart pulls the file closer and flips it open. There are papers of charts and graphs.  
On the top page there's a highlighted spot that says, "Subjects related."  
Snart pushes the file back at Barry without looking at him.  
"Heavy Hand wasn't lying, Snart," Barry's voice is grating to Snart's ears, "I-I don't know exactly how this was possible, but we're half brothers."  
Snart turns a hard eyes to the younger man. A shiver runs up and down Barry's spine at the cold ferocity in that stare.  
"We are nothing alike, Barry. I think it's best you remember that," Snart shoves himself away from the counter and strides out of the bar. Barry follows after him.  
"You can lie to yourself all you want, but it won't change the facts."  
Snart rounds on him again, "So, now what, huh? You want Lisa and me to come over to you house and share a family game night every Friday?"  
"Well, no, but," Barry hadn't really thought about the next step. He was trying to wrap his mind around it himself.  
"Exactly, it doesn't change who we are, who I am, Barry," Snart got onto his motorcycle and drove off. Leaving Barry standing there, his mouth desperately trying to form a proper response.

**Author's Note:**

> The AU idea: Mrs. Snart leaves. She changes her name & meets Barry's father. They fall in love, marry and have Barry.  
> To protect her family, Barry's mother sacrifices her two older children to keep her current family.....
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the show. I don't own these wonderful characters either. I thank the creators for their artistry.


End file.
